Kagomes Fight
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This will be a romantic adventure, kind of AU, Kagome had came across Inuyasha and Kikyo and seeing her so-called-friend for who he was now, she gets jumped and beat up by Naraku, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Fight: Chapter 1

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, ok, I got this idea for this story while watching Koga and Sesshomaru- A Dangerous encouter)

As the seekers of the jewel, the group that had Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, Sango; were on their way to the next village. When Inuyasha was twitching in annoyance, The group had looked over at him and wondered what was wrong with him, Kagome had looked over at him "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you so annoyed?'' She then perked up, sensing shards of the shikon jewel. As the wind twister had collided with Inuyasha, knocking him over, out came Koga, smiling at Kagome "Hello, my woman...'' Taking her hand in his, leaning forward, as Inuyasha-annoyed as he was- had stepped between them. Glaring at Koga "Why the hell are you here, you puny wolf?'' Not letting go of Kagome's hand, and not missing a beat "I can do as I wish, mutt-face, and I heard that Kagome was in the area; so I decided to check up on her...'' Kagome had looked over at the two approaching wolf demons, the two males that always accompanied him. Ginta and Hakkaku "Hi you two!'' Kagome had said. Strangely enough, she was missing someone not Koga she liked him as a friend, and Inuyasha was becoming unbarable-and that was putting it lightly.

"Hi Kagome!'' Both had said while checking up to Koga "You both came back empty-handed?'' Both, Ginta and Hakkaku were looking nervous as the silver hared half- demon and the wolf prince were exchanging physical blows on each other. Ginta had looked over at Kagome "Sister?'' She had looked up at them "Yes?'' She had answered while the fighting between the two males was increasing; both Miroku and Sango were trying to break up the fight. Shaking her head at them, there was a lot to do, Naraku had to be dealt with, and now the Band of Seven. Sheh ad to re-shatter the Shikon Jewel, to protect it from Naraku ande other demons and humans like him. GInta had gotten her attention again "Sister, have you heard of a demon by the name of Sesshomaru?'' Hakkaku had chimed in "Yeah, he's a fare-skinned dog demon with a fur around him?'' Kagome had looked at the two "Yes, I have heard of him, and he's Inuyasha's brother...'' Both of them were thinking *Mommy, protect us.* placing her index finger on her chin and continued to explain Sesshomaru to them. All the while, Inuyasha and Koga were still fighting "Those two can scrap like that forever, but I feel very certain that Inuyasha and Koga would never knowingly kill the other. As for Sesshomaru, I really don't think that he would hesitate to kill an opponent, he can be a bit on the cruel side,'' Both of Koga's friends had seen their lives flash before their eyes.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, who knows. He may have changed for the better, he doesn't seem so cold-hearted. But you never know...'' Looking over at Inuyasha and Koga fighting, while running over to the two "Cut it out, the both of you!'' More banging from the two "Good thing that we didn't engage a fight with him...'' Hakkaku had said while Ginta was agreeing with him, as the underlings were coming back and communicating with their higher ups. While Miroku and Sango had given up, and walked over to the two wolves that were talking, fearfully, Ginta talked to one of the wolves "Hear that? While back, they had attacked the kid that travells with Sesshomaru...'' Hakkaku had looked over and asked Sango "Demon Slayer, how long will this last, between them?'' He had asked "Not long...'' She had predicted; as Shippo had hopped to Miroku's shoulder "Inuyasha, sit!'' BAM! That ended it, walking over to her bag and handing Koga a bag of sour cream and onion chips "Have these, they'll hold you over until you find some food...'' Smiling at her, Koga had took her hand and replied "I'll take these as a tolken of your deep love for me..'' As Kagome had sweat-dropped and waved him off, while the other wolves were running after their leader "Later Kagome!'' Both had said while running after him.

"Catch up with us,'' Shippo had said while they were walking away from the crumpled half-demon on the dirty ground "Hey, come back here! Don't just leave me here! Kagome! Sango! Miroku, I know that you can hear me!" He growled...

Later on that night, so far Sesshomaru and Koga hadn't crossed paths yet, but the night was still young. Kagome couldn't sleep, she had tossed and turned for about twenty minuets, and so far no dice! She didn't have any tests to study for. She was pretty much caught up; and that was a blessing, and then some. As some movement had caught her attention, it was a soul gathering demon! KIKYO! She had managed to sneak out and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't at his post. She had sighed and shook her head, why wasn't she surprised? Like a trained puppy, he went after her, why couldn't he see what he had in front of him? Walking around, looking and expanding her senses. Feeling Kikyo's presence, and Inuyasha's, she had found them in a clearing "Inuyasha, do you even remotely love or care for her at all?'' Her eyes grew wide, as Kikyo was putting the poor-me-I'm- the- victim act; Kagome-as compassionate as she was- was getting tired of it. She was at least expecting him to say 'yes as a friend,' But nothing, apparently so, she was the puppet master and she was palying with her toy. Kagome had gotten a lot better at hiding her presence, the undead priestess had promted him by kissing him and touching his chest. Kagome had literally felt the bile rise in her throat "She means nothing to me,'' Kikyo had smirked a bit "Then tomorrow night, kill her, and I will have my soul. It's a wash, take a life and you will give a life...'' Kagome had backed up, in fear!

*NO!* She had thought while she was backing away, slowly... tears were burning her eyes...

Kagome had ran in any direction; tears clogging both her throat and her eyes, she had ran head-long into... Naraku?! Oh shit...

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru had came across Koga, while Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to hold him off or at least until Koga had managed to stay out of sight.. but nope!

Naraku had knocked Kagome down with the back of his hand, and climbed on top of her, trying to pin down her wrists. Kagome wasn't going to give up without a fight! Naraku had laughed harshly in her face "Fight me, all you want priestess, I love it...kukuku. I will not only have you, but the jewel...'' He had only succeeded in ripping her red tank top, when her priestess light had shot out of her hands and burning and blasting Naraku his face had contorted in pain "Fucking... bitch... I-I will, make you... suffer!" He screamed, as her eyes that were always a warm milk chocolate, were now a cold earth brown, she had still continued her attack on him. She wasn't going to die like this! As her favorite pair of red flannel lounge pants were now dirty and torn. Her torn tank top was exposing her bared breasts, that had scratches on the creamy pale swells; she was able to protect the jewel and herself, in secret Miroku had been training her. And it had paid off, as she had managed to turn around and run just anywhere, leaving Naraku on the ground and in pain, she ran anywhere as fast as her feet were carrying her. She had sensed two jewel shards, and she had gone in the same direction that they were at knowing very well that Koga was there...

"He almost looks like that mutt Inuyasha, and he reeks like him...'' Both Ginta and Hakkaku were praying for a quick death. Sesshomaru's cold golden cat-like eyes were focused on the wolf demon that dared to insult him by comparing him to his lowly half brother. When a scream had errupted from their right, Kagome! Rin had shuddered, sister was in pain! Maybe she could ask Lord Sesshomaru to aid her older sister? As the young child's thoughts were interrupted, when Kagome had came running out of the thicket, she was a mess. Bruises were starting to form on her body, she was shaking in fear and exauhstion "H-H-help...'' She had managed to croak out, as she was falling, before Koga could react and catch her Sesshomaru did, using his tail to cover her...

(End of Chapter 1... Tell me what you think? I think that I'm Back! Now who should Kagome be with: Voting starts now, and ends on my Bday Dec 16th of this year... please read and review!)

Bankostu

Koga

Sesshomaru


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Fight: Chapter 2

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, see chapter1... and on with the story)

Naraku was barely breathing, he was crawling on his stomach, his face was broken nearly in bloody fragments and his heart rate was decreasing! He will not die! Kagome will know who her master is... Kikyo had 'neglected' to tell him the full extent of her reincarnation's powers, she just wanted to confuse and torment Inuyasha (personally that was a bonus for him) however he was promised Kagome! Kikyo wasn't pure and Inuyasha wasn't her first. She wanted to make everyone believe that she was this 'innocent victim' and in truth she was as bad as the spider demon himself: he saw that she had managed to convince  
Inuyasha that Kagome couldn't be trusted. And now she had ran off, as Kagura had met her master outside of the castle that he had occupied the people that he had placed into a comatosed state were thinking him to be their lord. Kagura was practically carrying him down into the cellers; the windo demon couldn't find it in her to gice a damn about her 'master' and his pain, however he literally had her heart and he could torment her with it. And she had to admit that Naraku deserved what Kagome did to him, Kanna had showed her via her mirror "Damn that girl, I will personally end that little temper of hers, and have her bend...to my will...'' Inwardly Kagura had rolled her eyes.

Kagura had personally wanted to have a front row seat to the event that had just happened a few moments ago, she would've been laughing her ass off. She would've dealt with the come-upings later; as Kagura got Naraku settled in the corner of the celler. He had to divide his body piece by piece again and that hurt like hell, andn ow he would have to have demons face each other again for him to gain another body... He would get that little priestess, and make her beg for forgiveness. And after a while, he would forgive her in his own way, but first thing is first healing his body and piecing himself apart and together. And piecing himself together hurt like hell. Either Kagome or Kikyo would pay, if he ever got ahold of Kikyo again he would make her wish that she was in the after-life; not that he would give her the gift that was his body. That was for Kagome, when she submits to him, closing his eyes and continuing the process of dividing his body, he had already dismissed Kagura...

Sesshomaru along with Rin and Jaken and Ah-Un, Koga had agreed to allow Kagome-who was still out of it- to go with Sesshomaru, under the condition if Koga had his friends accompany them at least part way. Sesshomaru had already shed his outer kimono had wrapped it around Kagome's cold form; these feelings that the inu-taiyoukai had been having as of late towards Kagome, were confusing at best for the past two or three years  
after he had met Kagome. While fighting his younger half brother; in the remains of their father, he felt something for her and it wasn't disdain. Sesshomaru was not one for emotions, however he had remembered the day that he had heard that his father had died for Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. He had actually cried that day, dismissing the guards and the servants from his hallways and rooms for at least two days! He couldn't believe just how selfish that he  
was being towards his father, the old saying went *You get only one mother and one father, ever come a day that you really need them the most, but they would not be there for you.* He wished that he would've listened, but no he was young and stupid around that time. Almost 200- years-old and he thought that he knew everything, and now he's nearly 500-years-old and he realized just how much of a stupid shit that he was at that time.

He wished that he could go back in time and go with his father, even if it was to rescue Inuyasha and Izayoi, he knew that both of them were innocent in all of this. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't be angry with the situation; with a sigh he had gently laid Kagome's sleeping form down on his futon. He knew that this was very out of character of him, he saw the cuts and the bruises that decorated her pale and flawless skin, he could smell Naraku all over her. Sesshomaru could literally feel his blood surging with the need to change into his inner demon, he had to take a series of deep healing breaths, knowing very well that Jaken would irritate him until the imp demon would get pounded into the ground. And Rin, she loved spending time with Kagome and he knew that the feeling was mutual, the young beautiful priestess had even told Sesshomaru that if Rin or he needed her then she would be there for them both. The tai-youkai had thanked her for her kindness and her manners, as he inclined his head and left, and strangely enough as he turned to leave, he had felt his heart behind.

As he had settled by her laying down with her stroking her face and hair, she looked so peaceful and dare he think it? More beautiful than ever; in his private manner that no one but Jaken and Rin know about, she will be safe. Sesshomaru's hand was still stroking her sleeping face, he seen two lone tears drift from her face, he felt her pain, and that wasn't a pleasant emotion for him to experience: he loved her and if his stupid younger half brother really  
couldn't *open* his eyes and see what he had before him then he deserved whatever he got. As the night had drifted on, Kagome, unknowingly to herself, had scooted closer to Sesshomaru. The Tai-inu-youkai had then wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, she had whimpered her fear. She was having a nightmare about what Naraku had nearly had to her! And when he saw that cowardly spider-half demon, he would make him pay for touching Kagome. Naraku would pay slow and painful death, and if Sesshomaru was in a merciful mood, he would kill him after two months of tormenting him and cutting off various parts of his body. Making sure that none would grow back, Sesshomaru had placed his mouth in Kagome's hair and kissed her crown, he knew that he couldn't go no further.

Rin and Jaken, along with Ah-Un were sleeping somewhere and could walk in at any moment, and another reason as to why- he wanted Kagome's consent he wanted her to be under him submitting to him- while he was making love to her. And when she would go into heat, he would bite her neck during mating, and in turn, she would live forever. Much like him. Inu-Youkai mated for life; he knew that his mother and father were in an arranged marriage, and he was the  
product of the union, proving that the Western Lands were in the hands of their pup. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sesshomaru had reached up and stroked her cheek with heart-breaking tenderness that he only reserved for Rin; drying her tears. Tears that Inuyasha, his stupid younger half brother, was responsible for, but Kagome his mate; would only know gentleness not Inuyasha's brash behavior. The half-breed had no respect for anyone, only his undead lover-precious Kikyo that caused Kagome so much pain, and her heart broke every time that her so-called friend protected Kikyo and not Kagome. The priestess was rightously angry with him and the whole situation, he didn't blame his little fireball of a priestess when she sat his younger half-witt of a little brother into the ground about twenty feet. Sesshomaru had nearly laughed, when he saw that scene, he had never seen Kagome that angry in his life, he had actually felt his cock stir.

Sesshomaru wanted her claws and heat and fire under him, calling his name out in animalistic pleasure. Their shared climaxes claiming them both, until he took her over and over again, he would make sure that he knew every inch of her. And Sesshomaru, in return, would ensure that his Kagome would know every inch of him. He could smell her pure virgin scent calling his name, his beast was threatening to come out and claim her. But she needed care, she needed to learn to trust him, watching her shift into a much more comfortable position, on her side with her back facing him. Nuzzling the nape of her neck with his nose and placing both of his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, his bare chest was against her back, Sesshomaru had undressed her and wrapped one of his sleeping kimonos around her. The Inu-Taiyoukai was trying like hell to make it as impersonal as possible; but seeing her full breasts and her small waist and her slightly flared hips; her pale creamy skin, just begging for his touch. Oh Gods and fates above, his beast was trying to take him over, but he had years of discipline to sustain him; sometime during the night Sesshomaru had managed to fall asleep. With his nose against her shoulder blade, as his head lowered his long smooth silver mane of hair had covered them both like a warm cape of silver silk.

Sometime later, it was near morning, just before dawn, and Kagome was in and out of sleep. The young priestess thought that she was in her time, she had assumed that she was on her bed, because it was just as soft as she remembered. She had shrugged it off and went back to sleep, thinking what Naraku had nearly did was a nightmare. A couple of hours later: Kagome was starting to wake up again, and now her head was pounding like a drum, as she moved a bit, another movement had copied hers... Ok... creepy. From what she felt, the body was very much male and muscular, and he had very soft hair, and long, as her dark eyes had opened to adjust to the rays of the sun... Ok... this was a nice room, she had to admit, but where in the hell was she? Her head was hurting, and her body was very sore; her hands were burning... and the jewel! The Shikon no Tama! where was it? As her eyes were scanning, there it was sitting on the nightstand purified, thanks to her... Wait a minuet... Kagome had thought again; She had originally had the jewel, then *Perfect* Kikyo took it and gave it to Naraku, and she took it back, after he had tried to... She dare not think about it... Then she remembered a bit more, walking weakly after fighting him off of her and seeing... Now her mind when blank, looking down at the hand that was holding her around her waist... she saw... her heart stopped!

Holy shit Sesshomaru!

(End of Chapter 2 Read and Review! I think that I'm back! What do you all think? What would happen I wonder... remember voting is still up, and so far Fluff-chan is winning!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's fight: Chapter 3

(Disclaimer see chapter 1 and on with the story...)

As Kagome had got her barrings; she had looked over at the strong arm that was holding her in place, when the young priestess had managed to look down and notice that his strong thigh was holding her in place. Kagome had then looked at the familiar red wrist markings; her mind was racing, trying to remember what had happened. She couldn't really sleep, ok so she decided to sit outisde for a while...ok... suddenly it hurt her! Kikyo! Inuyasha! together, plotting her death... her heart sank, why kill her? After all she done for Inuyasha, she had given up everything for him and more, and he in return didn't really care for her at all! He only cared for his precious Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel, and that was it, she had allowed the reality of the situation that she was in to seep into her brain. Tears were falling down her face, Kagome was going to admit to him that she was starting to have feelings for him, and now she felt so stupid... But the strange thing was she wasn't really all that upset; so why she was crying? Biting her lip again, she had slowly started to remove Sesshomaru's arm from around her waist, she froze. He made a sound, then went back to sleep. Kagome had laid there, thinking that she would anger him, with her bottom lip between her teeth still, she had manged to place his arm on his hip.

Looking down, and seeingh is strong thigh helping him pin her there with him, but strangely enough, a part of her was telling her not to move, as Kagome had touched his thigh- the young priestess could've sworn that she had felt her heart skip several beats. With a couple of quiet deep breaths, and with her gaze locked on to Sesshomaru's face, he had appeared to be sleeping and unaware, his face was near her shoulder, as slowly as she could. With her gaze still locked on to his, she was lifting herself up, as she managed to do so, she was taking silent inventory of her body: she was more tired and weak than anything.  
Kagome was shakey and sore, she knew that Naraku didn't rape her, and she also knew that he wanted to, she had felt bile rise in her throat and then some. Just the thought of Naraku... she cringed, she was so gonna be scrubbing herself for at least two hours. Looking around back on the nightstand again, there was the jewel, the nearly completed jewel. Kagome had managed to purify it; before she could reach for it and pick up to walk away: Sesshomaru's hand had then reached out and placed her under him.

Kagome only had enough time to let out a squeal of alarm, before she knew it, she was laying on her stomach, her eyes were wide in shock. As Sesshomaru had his weight on her, she knew that he had her out-weighed by at least a hundred pounds, and his fighting fighting expericence was a million times better than hers. So, in total shock, she laid there breathing hard with that sudden action; she had felt his weight on top of her not really crushing her, but she couldn't wiggle away. Sesshomaru had leaned down and placed his mouth near her ear, while his hands were linking with hers "My little priestess, you will sleep,'' Came his husky order, and it was an order. Kagome had shivered, she lied there waiting for him to do God knew what to her, but instead he nuzzled her neck instead. She heard him sniff her for a few moments, Sesshomaru froze, Naraku's scent was still on her, this would not do! Just the thought of that vermin anywhere near his Kagome... dare he think it? Now Sesshomaru was planning Naraku's slow and painful demise, for touching what was This Sesshomaru's! As Sesshomaru had quickly released his thoughts about slowly killing Naraku, he had changed his mind and stood up and taking Kagome with him.

Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, it felt like something she had never felt in her whole life, she actually felt safe: but 'being safe' and or 'feeling safe' was an illusion. Kagome never felt safe, ever since Inuyasha had chosen his precious undead claypot slut Kikyo, Kagome had a heartbeat! A soul! But apparently, to that idiot, having a heartbeat and a soul and actually giving a damn about him obviously means nothing to him, other then the pretty words that Kikyo says to him. Shaking her head to try and think about the past few hours, until Sesshomaru had given her a little shake "My priestess, we are in the bathing room...'' Kagome could feel the blush creeping from her toes to her nose...

*Flash to Inuyasha and Kikyo really quick... mainly Inuyasha*

Inuyasha had woken up hism ind was a haze of anger, just who did Kagome think she was? After all the times that the half demon had saved her life? She was supposed to die, and Kikyo can be alive again, that was the plan: but now she had found out their little plan. Inuyasha had glared, as his ears were starting to go to his head, Kikyo had left a couple of hours ago. He had wished that she would've stayed with him; but she said that a village needed her, Kagome was such a bitch... He thought then smiled, maybe with Kikyo gone he could take Kagome's innocence, and make her think that its love? He *would* have the best of both worlds, Kikyo as his woman, and Kagome as the mistress. Life wouldn't get any better than that, after bathing quickly in the cool hotsprings, he took off to find his shard hunting group and Kagome. Inuyasha had become confused that he couldn't find his sword, after shrugging it off, he had took off to find the group getting ready to head out and find Kagome. After some brief greetings, Inuyasha had been informed that Kagome was gone!

Somewhere deep inside of his body to his very soul, he had felt his demonic blood boil... Kagome will pay...

*Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru...*

As they had reached the bathing room; with Kagome's light little body in his strong arms "Uh... thank you Sesshomaru. But I think that I can manage from here,'' *Babble...Babble* Sesshomaru had thought to himself, while she was stuttering and blushing in his arms, he had thought that she was... dare he think it? Cute... or maybe a bit sexy... He would be her first and only...

Kagome had bit her lip, as he held her body next to his, as he had placed her down on a bench and getting ready to undress his mate. She had reached up and caught his hands "W-What are you doing?'' She had managed to squeak, holding on to his hands with all her might. However, all of her might, wasn't enough, he had looked at her... To the heavens and back again, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever had the honor of gazing at. He really wanted all that fury and her fire and her claws under him, as he would take command of her body, as crass as his thinking was... He needed relief, he knew deep down that it wasn't lust, he wanted Kagome with every cell in his body "I am removing your clothes, my pretty one.'' Okay, if it was any more possible to turn a brighter shade of red. Kagome had *soo* managed to do so. Laughing kind of nervously, Kagome had her hold on Sesshomaru's hands "Thank you, Sesshomaru, but I think that I can manage,'' *Babble.. babble* Again with her adorable babbling... Kagome's words had stopped when her bared leg had made contact with s omething very... large and erect...

"Uh, Sesshomaru, was that one of your swords?" He Smirked?! Kagome's eyes had nearly popped from their sockets "No, my beautiful little fireball of a woman. However, if you keep that movement up with that beautiful silky leg of yours, we will have a rising matter...'' He had stated without an ounce of shame...

Kagome's thought *Oh fuck...*

(End of the 3rd chapter... keep the votes/reviews coming! Happy Thanksgiving! eat a ton!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Fight

Chapter 4:

(Disclaimer, see chapter one, and on with the story! I had decided to add in a sex scene doggy style...)

Did Kagome just hear right? 'Rising problem?' Sesshomaru was getting turned on by her? She had to admit to herself, that she had thought him very sexy, the band of seven were still  
around. And things were getting more and more dangerous by the day; Kagome had thought about Inuyasha's eratic behavior as of late, and now, now it all made sense. Kikyo would always come first,  
oddly enough, it felt nice to get everything out in the open. And if Kagome was honest with herself, she had always found Sesshomaru quite interesting... hot really. Ok, to be very honest with herself, she  
found Sesshomaru HOT! However, she had thought about the way that he was holding her now, and she had to admit to herself once more, that she was liking the feel of his arms around her body. It had  
seemed that her body was betraying her, her blood was slowly boiling and turning into lava. As if he were reading her mind, Sesshomaru had turned her around, to where her back was against his chest, one  
by one, her clothes were coming off. Kagome had gasped in shock, when she had felt Sesshomaru's lips graze her neck, she was untouched, thankfully. Her reaction had proved his thoughts, his beast was  
rising, he had to remove his clothes, because they were becoming far too uncomfortable for him to manage. Sesshomaru had put Kagome in the water, without her even knowing, until she was chest-deep,  
in the hot springs. A smile had crossed her face, Sesshomaru had placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them, She was letting out soft moans, as he was getting further down her back, she was  
being transported into another world.

Kagome had arched into Sesshomaru's skilled hands, her hips were rubbing against something that was rising more, and it sure as hell wasn't one of his swords... Kagome was in heaven, her body  
was warm, she had looked down at her breasts, and saw that there were more marks on them. Her body, it didn't feel so sore, "This water is magic, little one.'' Sesshomaru had whispered against Kagome's ear,  
''Any wounds that you may have recieved, can be healed, however, if you were poisioned, you must go in immediately. These springs belonged to my mother, Inu Kimmi, she had given them to me, and I made my  
private mannor build here.'' Kagome had then turned around to face Sesshomaru, he had never really opened himself up before, from what she could tell; he loved his father, and respected his mother. Sesshomaru  
had lifted her from the water, and wrapped a towel around her, now it was her fresh clean scent; not that bastard Naraku's! That alone had annoyed and angered Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection, that baka half-  
brother. If Inuyasha refused know or even care what was in front of him, then he deserved whatever he got; and if that half-wit wanted to go to hell with that living clay pot whore that fucks Naraku. Then, their father's  
sacrifice was in vain. And that within itself had angered Sesshomaru all over again; Kagome had sensed his anger rising to the surface, she had turned around and cupped his face. Her touch was a slow stroke; and he  
had never felt anything so soft and innocent. Yet, sensual at the same time, he was getting very aroused.

Sesshomaru was trying to be a gentleman about it, but Kagome had surpisengly smiled, "I think this is bigger than your swords.'' Kagome had purred while cupping his length; he could feel his fangs lengthen  
it was a dangerous game of chase. Kagome had allowed her cover to float to the floor; she was teasing him and milking his restraint, his golden eyes had widened in shock, when Kagome had gone down to her knees; and  
started to kiss his thighs and hips. Oh Kami-Samma, DO NOT wake him up if this was a dream! Kagome was pressing small kisses up and down his shaft, he had stood there frozen,she was killing him. And it was a sweet  
death, grabbing her by her hair, and pulling her up to her feet and placing her on one of the benches; spreading her legs over his shoulders, and buried his face deep... Kagome's eyes had crossed and went in the back of her head,  
Sesshomaru had growled against her center sending waves of fire and pleasure crashing through her smaller frame. Sesshomaru's hands were smoothing their way up and down her shaking frame; Kagome was writhing and  
wiggling like a worm on a hook. Sesshomaru's beast was purring in satisfaction, he was giving Kagome pleasure, his Kagome, she had yelped in surprise when she had felt Sesshomaru's fangs brush against her clit. Her body  
was arching up and wiggling, as his claws were brushing against her hard nipples. He would give her so much pleasure, that she wouldn't want anyone else but him, before Kagome could have her release, Sesshomaru had picked  
her up and threw her over his shoulder, he had carried her to the bed.

Kagome had squealed when she had felt; Sesshomaru's hand reach up and smack her on her ass hard! The young priestess had let out a startled cry when he had playfully tossed her on the bed, Sesshomaru had turned her  
on her stomach, and brought her hips up in the air. As her knees were bending, her hands had soon lifted her upper body up, she had felt his tail had wrapped itself around her waist. As his hands had settled on her hips; Kagome had looked  
behind her for a moment, and she saw that fully erect that he was scary... but Kagome and her body, her hot and needy, Sesshomaru had placed his hand on his cock and his other hand on her hip; he had eased his way into her innocence- Kagome  
had gasped as Sesshomaru's hands had reached up and cupped her breasts. Sesshomaru had grunted as he had rammed his large member deeper and harder into her cove, his hand had went up and grabbed her hair and pulled her up to meet his lips.  
His fangs were slightly grazing her soft mouth, Kagome was whimpering and moaning against his mouth, his hips were surging deeper... too bad that she wasn't in heat. He knew that she had a quest, however, that didn't mean that he had to like it!  
That alone was another matter. But, that didn't matter now, all that mattered was his claiming his mate, his Kagome, shoving her forward, and driving further inside, "Mine!'' He had screamed, in a growling husky voice, Kagome was panting, and trying  
to hold herself up; her body was burning up!

This was heaven and hell for Sesshomaru, having Kagome's untouched heat and cream all for him, her tightness milking him hard!

The Lord of the Western Lands, had reached again, while slowing his thrusting hips, and gently grabbing Kagome by the nape of the neck, "Se-Sess-Sesshomaru!'' She had screamed as he had bit her neck hard, his hands had drifted around her and  
cupped her breasts, as he released himself deep. His fangs had sank into her throat, as his fingers were twisting her nipples, making sure that she had felt nothing but pleasure, now their connection will be strong. He will know her thoughts, like with his father,  
Sesshomaru had known that his father had bit Inuyasha's mother, so that he would know if she needed him. However, for Kagome to live forever with him, Sesshomaru would have to bite her during mating again, next time would be different, she would have  
to be in heat. The moment that he knew for certain that he had impregnanted Kagome, he would bite her again; on the same spot, the moment that he knew that Kagome was passing out from the blood loss, he had felt her head lolled back on his shoulder. He had  
stopped, and sealed the wound, and lowered them down on the bed. Sesshomaru had reluctantly detangled himself from his haven, he had seen proof that she was no longer a virgin; he had smelled the salty liquid that was her tears. He had cursed himself for being  
so rough with her, she was an innocent, he should've been a bit more gentle with her. Sesshomaru had gently turned her over to face him, he had held her tighter to show her the comfort that she needed... Sesshomaru was not known for his gentleness, except for Rin,  
she was like a daughter to him. Sesshomaru had kissed Kagome's tears away.

And believe it or not, Kagome had actually liked it! She knew that Kikyo was manipulating Inuyasha, and if he wanted to be manipulated, then fine. she had nuzzled further into sleep...

*Somewhere, Naraku was watching, healing his body and face, Kanna's mirror was showing hims everything that he wanted/needed to see. And now, the spider demon wasn't very happy... he'll plot Sesshomaru's death slowly, and for Kagome he would have a special torture  
for her...* No one fucked with him and lived! As for Kikyo, he will make sure that worthless fuck would stay completely dead...

(End of chapter 4, READ and REVIEW! I'm gonna try to finish the stories, I'm in the middle of finishing an actual book that I'm working on, its called My Celebrity Stalker... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!)


End file.
